One Piece Chapter 670. Blizzard With a Chance of Slime
Bleach Story RPG <<< CLICK NOW! Surprised by the sudden appearance of, Robin, Franky and Luffy, the subordinates of Caesar Clown struggle to organize a counter-attack. With Franky blowing a group of them away with his Strong Right, Robin and Luffy discuss where they'll find Caesar as it would be unlikely for him to be outside. Tashigi (in Smoker's body) approaches Luffy demanding to know what he is plotting on the island, while the latter (ignorant of the body-swap) expresses relief that 'Smoker' is okay. Frustrated over being ignored, Tashigi goes to attack Luffy, finally managing to make a conscious transformation with Smoker's Logia ability. However, Luffy is easily able to dodge and subdue her, questioning how 'Smoker' had become so weak after the time-skip. Seeing this, Smoker (in Tashigi's body) quickly moves in to strike Luffy, hitting him with a barrage of attacks using his seastone-tipped jutte. Confused, Luffy doesn't understand how 'Smoker' became so weak, while his second-in-command (whom Luffy has forgotten the name of) has become so powerful. Declaring himself as the real Smoker, the Marine again lunges towards Luffy who narrowly dodges the blow, stunned at this claim. Robin then interjects, explaining the possibility of Law having something to do with the change which helps Luffy understand, who then breaks into laughter once realizing the situation. Not impressed by the pirate captain's attitude, Smoker attacks out of anger which Luffy manages to dodge again, entering Gear Second and quickly moves in front of Smoker, claiming that he'll postpone their fight until the Marine is in his original body and at full strength. Suddenly everyone is surprised after a large explosion is set off, and it is revealed Franky had already made it to the front entrance and blown the door open with his Franky Radical Beam. Calling for the others to follow him inside, they are then interrupted as a strange blob-like substance begins to rain from the sky. Landing onto the ship the G-5 Marines had commandeered, it quickly reveals itself to be hostile, and very dangerous. Beginning to emit poisonous gas after being attack, the Marines quickly equip themselves with gas masks and try to remove the threat from their ship. With the blobs beginning to merge and grow, one man tries to push it away only to suffer acidic burns. Claiming it looks weak to fire, another Marine pulls out a flame-thrower and begins to burn the unknown mass, which initially starts to whither away. Thinking they were successful, their victory is short lived as an enormous explosion engulfs the boat and surrounding water, distracting everyone on the shoreline as the boat is reduced to splinters. Smoker and Tashigi can only look on as their men are decimated, while Caesar's subordinates laugh it off, claiming the menace is finally gone. Contrary to their belief, more of the poisonous blobs begin to rain from the sky, and Caesar Clown himself is revealed to be watching the disaster unfold. Claiming the monster doesn't like water, the blobs they see now are in fact parts of a much larger body isolated on the fire-side of Punk Hazard, which is firing itself across the lake one piece at a time (Sanji (in Nami's body), Zoro and Brook watching the process in the meantime). Damning everyone present once his monster finally arrives, Caesar is interrupted mid-sentence by Luffy whose one-track mind has him focused solely on capturing the man. Category:One Piece Chapters